


The roster doesn't matter...

by 1GB, SpiritofGuilt



Category: King of Fighters, Street Fighter
Genre: Camping, F/M, Language, Love Confessions, Nudity, Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GB/pseuds/1GB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has had aplenty of sexual tensions around Ken, but he's on the rivalling side toward SNK. Unless if you're talking about romantic relationships, then that's a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Street fighter belongs to CAPCOM and King of Fighters belong to SNK. I do not own these franchises nor do I make any money off of this fanfiction whatsoever.

Yuri knows that she wants Ken. It was unknowable why she even has sexual tensions around him. It wasn't the fact that she's single, nor a virgin, she feels that he was that guy she wanted. Why? Why was it that Ken, the Japanese-American chick magnet's her love interest? 

Yuri couldn't think clearly. It was 11:30 p.m, and she was in the middle of the Japanese forest, camping out with... KEN. She purposely did this so she could confess to him about how much she loves him, and why she's dragged him into this night out in the forest. It was just a free day, and you thought she could've just sat back and relaxed, but no. This was the perfect chance for her to ultimately confess to Ken and - as a rare chance - have sex with him. She was currently only in her shirt and dark black panties, on her Iphone 5s.

[so far Ken hasnt came bak..] Yuri texted to her friend Athena.

[did he tel u whr he waz going 2?] The purple haired girl replied.

[he waz supozed 2 b getting sum food outta his truck. wat da hell's taking him so long?! >:( ] The Sakazaki angrily replied, covering herself up with her only blanket.

[who even knows.. btw how'z the weather?] Athena askingly texted.

[Looks cloudy imo. Just hope it doesn't rain..] Yuri answered, peeking her head out of the tent to see. Athena, on the other hand, is having a medium-sized storm that's drizzling over her house, and she is jealous about it.

[damn ur lucky.. Raining rn. :/] Athena commented, upsettingly sighing.

[wel that sux. gtg, phone's almost ded. wish me luk! :)] Yuri sighed, but cheerfully replied.

[gud luk!] She finally texted before both girls have turned their phones off. Yuri looked outside again to see if Ken was still out there, and sure enough he still is. The Sakazaki baby groaned while getting up to go see where in the world is (carmen san deigo! jk) that guy at. As she walked throughout the forest, her heart started to beat heavily, scared that Ken could possibly be dead or gone completely. The thoughts ran through Yuri's head as she suddenly stopped to see that not only was the Japanese-American's truck perfectly parked fine, but as she was walking through the forest, it started to storm heavily. Sure she found Ken finally, but Yuri was upset about being drenching wet and alone. 

Yuri walked to the Truck, opened the passanger door and sat down to take off her panties and hirt, now being in nothing but her perfectly dry bra. She looked at herself; shaved pussy, wet hair and cold body. She turned to notice Ken Masters sleeping in the back. 

"Ken~!" Yuri calmly said in Ken's ear, slowly waking him up.

"Erm... what time's it, Yuri?" The ladie's man yawned. All of a sudden tough, Yuri pulled Ken towards her and locks her lips around him and carressed her tounge around his. They both blushed at the touch toward each other and held each other while continuing with each other. As they both parted away, Yuri drops down to Ken's waist and unties his belt and slowly removes his underwearless pants, revealing his slow erection in front of her. 

"Yuri, are you f**king crazy?!" Ken yelled as he blushed harder.

"Ken... I hate to confess with this, but I love you..." Yuri finally said as she started to lick the tip of his cock. Ken shockingly nodded his head and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Are you really serious?" He asked, placing her hand onto his manhood and letting her rub it. She nodded her head and started to plop the whole meat into her mouth, all while she has her vagina right in front of Ken. Grinning at this sight, Ken undos his gloves and slowing inserts his index fingers into her virgin womanhood. The Sakazaki gasped and gnawed a bit hard onto her newly mate's dick, causing him to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry Ken!" Yuri quickly apologized, rubbing the teeth marks with her thumb.

"You're fine baby girl." Ken assured, patting her a*s while fingering her still. Now that Yuri was quickly calmed down, went back to Ken's blowjob, but before she reinserted her mouth into him again, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ken worriedly asked, turning her around while sitting with his cock resting on her pussy.

"Y'know... can't you just get rid of my vi-" Yuri asked, but instantly moaned by Ken moving her back and slowly thrusting into her. She started to burst into minor tears of pleasure while wrapping her legs around him, forcing him to move faster. Ken started to sweat from his forehead because of this, but Yuri place her hand onto his forehead, wiping the sweat from him. The chick-magnet dragged his face closer to the virgin and pecked her lips while starting to heat up.

"Get rougher.... and f**k me harder..." Yuri whined. Ken smashed right beyond her vaginal barrier and caused her to scream in pleasure.

"OH MY F**KING GOD!!" She moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders. They both were almost near their climax as Ken thrust harder like he's done. They both punched to their climax and unleashed their cum onto each other, tiring out each other. Yuri then layed onto Ken's body and pecked his lips before slowly drifting to sleep.

"Tired already?" Ken chuckled as he petted her head. "what about another round?"

"Just shut up and we'll do it tomorrow..." Yuri muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to turn this into a full-fledged story. Don't ask, it just popped into my head.

The sun had shined brightly over Yuri's apartment and doved into her window onto her face. She turned over and covered her head, hoping to not get disturbed by the light that was convincing her to awaken for the day. The day she lost her virginity was nothing but a dream she had; a dream she constantly has every time she goes to sleep, constantly changing what happens, going from Ken's confession to the Sakazaki getting hurt and nursed back to health by him. No matter what, it's always going to end out the same from almost every dream: waking up to find out it was a dream.

Yuri gave up. There was no point in sleeping in when you have a bedroom with a window that has the sun beaming into her room and disturbing her peaceful sleep. Yuri sat up and checked the time, seeing that it was saturday 8:00 a.m.. The Sakazaki tiredly got dressed into her normal attire and looked outside, noticing Athena skipping happily towards her apartment carrying stuff.

"A... Athe..." Yuri attempted to call out after she opened her window, but being defeated by a yawn. The Physic Powered Pop Singer waved at her, quickly running towards her best friend's front door and knocking on it fast. The Sakazaki did the same, only to be overpowered by the drowsiness.

"Just... set the stuff down on t- hey!" Yuri said, getting interrupted via Athena tackling her to the couch and throwing her stuff onto Yuri's coffee table. It was a insane pile of Sailor Moon, Fairy Tail, Naruto and Tokyo Ghoul DVDs piled on top of Fullmetal Alchemist, Inuyasha and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Mangas (a/n: I felt that Athena could possibly act like a Anime Fan that wants to Buddy-buddy with Yuri 24/7. I dunno why). 'dammit Athena...' Yuri thought.

"Ohmygodyou'regonnabesoexcitedbecauseIgotthenewonesthatjustgotonshelves!!" Athena squealed, jumping up and down without missing not even one single breath.

"I managed to get some of them at the last minute, considering how they were gonna go in the back of the store..." She continued babbling her head off about all that happened. Yuri, luckily not getting caught from her ignorance, simply looked at all the stuff she bought and noticed some pictures of her that were tooken. She smiled at all of the pictures and even giggled at some of them.

It was then, Yuri had noticed the last one. The pop singer had, somehow without the Sakazaki noticing, tooken a picture of her sleeping exactly on her crush's shoulder. She blushed and immediately placed the photo down, turning over to see Athena asleep, predictably from rambling too much.

"Sleep tight..." Yuri cutely said, carrying Athena - with at least enough strength - up to the Sakazaki's room and putting her into bed... only to rush her living room and slip the picture into her Gi.

'good god what the hell has she done now...' Yuri thought. she sat back down and threw her Gi off, putting the picture back down onto the table in clear view for her. 'One minute she makes sense, and the next minute you can barley understand her...' The Sakazaki shook her head and headed into the kitchen to make her a ham sandwich, bringing it back with her. looking back outside, It didn't even take her to mover the curtains to see who was out there. And she knows who it was, and who was coming to her front door... Terry?


End file.
